László
This page is still being worked on. László is an original character created by the suethor Sarah. Inspiration & Origin László Nagy was originally inspired by a dream that his writer had, which took place in Sötétfällt, a gothic-revival city that felt as though it was in the near-future. Though the dream was vague, the central imagery stuck long after the author woke--a great cathedral converted into an opera house, a red light district with only one distinct character (and that one male), and a conversation between two prostitutes about the opera being "haunted". With these things in mind, the author eventually fleshed them out a bit more, the city gaining the name "Dracheheim" and the cathedral referred to as the "Opernhaus". The city and setting, in fitting with the naming scheme, was placed in Sötétfällt, a fictional Eastern European country. Though Dracheheim has mostly Germanic place names, a lot of the people have a variation--including the newly fleshed-out male character, rentboy László Nagy (whose name is Hungarian). The "haunting" alluded to in the dream was expanded into a Phantom of the Opera-esque story, though the only strong similarity it bore to the Phantom story was the shadowy figure himself and the singer he tutors (László). László has what is deemed by other prostitutes as a "strange fascination" with the opera, and during the day can be found lurking about the Opernhaus premises, usually in areas where the singing and rehearsing can actually be heard from outside (albeit muffled). He also sings, mostly to himself, and is naturally gifted with the talent. The "Phantom" figure hears the singing and is so taken in by it that he takes László under his wing and gives him formal instruction. Although on a superficial level this casts László as the Daaé character, he most certainly is NOT--it would take less time to list the similarities than the differences. Unable to get anywhere with this story, however, the author has completely scrapped it and started over with a brand-new plotline, one less fantastic though the setting itself hasn't changed. Appearance & Personality He wears worn-out and raggedy-edged clothes that have long ago faded to a nothing dark gray. Not that he looks like a bum, as he tries his best to keep the dirt off and mostly succeeds. Scuffed boots round it out. He is a tall young man, 6'2", on the thin and willowy side with black, wavy hair that is long enough to fall in his dark blue eyes and to just brush his shoulders. He is also rather soft-spoken, something that is partly affectation and partly his normal way of speaking. He plays things close to the vest, and any attempt to pry would result in a flare of anger. It's not like you actually care about him, is his view. Stop wasting his time on small-talk. He is not rude, though, and actually rather calm...though such calm and his soft-spokenness hides a fierceness that surfaces only when he feels threatened or when angered. Though not an instigator of fights, he can most certainly defend himself. He's most likely to be friendly if you're a woman, not because he's some kind of flirt, but more that he hates most members of his own gender (most, not all). Originally, his eyes were brown, but the color was retconned to blue when the author switched his char model from Justin Chatwin to Jared Leto. Pre-'Verse Background It's not really known who his parents are, and asking about them will get you a snarl for a response (if it's about his father István) or a quick change of subject (if it's his mother Melánia). László has been living on the streets since he was a child, at first nothing more than a thieving street urchin until he got older...and filled out. Suddenly, the sort of attention that he didn't want was being paid, and yet, he somehow found himself in a situation where he could sell favors to those drawn by his looks. This is mostly what he does now, though László has fallen back on thievery from time to time. It has yet to be detailed just how he got to 'verse Paris from the fictional Dracheheim, though it is likely to come up at some point in the future. It should be noted that while in-canon he's only just been introduced, on the 'verse László arrived in Paris long before the events of his original story have started. First Day Night in Paris László's first in-verse appearance is (of course) in the bad part of town, when he runs across the strange Russian Mitya. Though on the surface it seems as though it's business as usual, it quickly becomes apparent that Mitya has other things in mind. Rather than ending up with what he (reasonably) expects, László instead winds up being taken to a hotel room and...interviewed, for lack of a better word. The odd encounter is rather revealing, for as László answers the questions Mitya asks about his profession, it paints a picture of the nature of László's "job" as well as his own views of it. Eventually, László is dismissed, after being paid for it (non-phsyical encounter? Something he's not going to complain about, that's for sure). Heading right back to work, László wound up running into a person of a very different character from the previous--Miles. Miles wasn't in that part of town looking for the sort of thing that László sold--Miles had, in fact, gotten utterly lost while wandering the city. He eventualy came across László and asked him for directions. László, feeling charitable, told him about a convoluted route that would take Miles out of the bad part of town while avoiding any troublesome spots. A bit too convoluted, it turns out, prompting Miles to ask for an escort back to the nicer part of town--offering László dinner in the process. Motivated more by hunger than charity, the rentboy agreed. Dinner was good food, playful teasing and flirting (not all of it from Miles). In spite of his usual reservations when it comes to others, László couldn't really stop from warming up to the bubbly Miles. Over the course of the rest of the evening, László finally began to realize that his companion didn't know what he did for a living, and after a few hints failed to do it, László eventually came right out and revealed that he was a prostitute. Though Miles was surprised, he didn't immediately do what László expected (which was to toss him out--or, perhaps, something very different). Instead, it stayed friendly and László wound up with an invitation to lunch the next day. Both because it was a guarantee of food and because it meant good company, László agreed before parting ways with Miles. On the heels of dinner, László took a detour to the opera, ostensibly to pick up one of the opera-goers but also so he could surreptitiously listen to the singing by standing in a certain spot in a back alley nearby. There, he was approached by the vampire Louis. After a bit of conversation, László plied his trade, and the vampire both took him up on the offer and invited the renter to see some of the rehearsal itself first. The two of them went into the opera house and up to one of the boxes, unnoticed by anyone and left alone. For once, László actually got to watch an opera performance (even if it was only practice), loving it even more. There was only brief conversation before the vampire finally took advantage of the rentboy's presence. Louis, who had been fighting off his nagging hunger for blood, in the heat of passion sank his teeth into László and started to drink his blood, but quickly stopped when the rentboy started to scream and struggle against him. Louis stopped just in the nick of time, and quickly bound the wound of the half-conscious László before carrying him to the opera infirmary and leaving him in the care of one of the nurses, Isa. Before departing in a hurry, the vampire left the nurse with a rather flimsy explanation of what had happened and enough money to pay for László's treatment and hospital stay. Isa, having seen László's kind of injury before, knew perfectly well that it had been a vampire's doing and wasn't at all fooled. When the groggy and in pain László finally woke up, Isa explained the situation to him, showing him the money Louis had left behind (a sum he had never gotten his hands on before). Eventually the city's eccentricities were explained, and in the end Isa steered László to a homeless shelter, admonishing him to at least give it a chance. The next morning, László is released and sent on his way with painkillers and an appointment from Isa (though the last has no intention of keeping), making a quick stop to steal a watch to keep the time with, and then onto the shelter to get a room set up before finally heading back to the nicer part of town to meet Miles. Day Two After meeting Miles in front of the hotel they were at before--and reassuring him that he was all right when Miles asked about the bandage on László's neck--they had a short discussion that revealed László's reluctance to take gifts, no matter how willingly they were given. The conversation stayed light, however, and they meandered on to Miles' room. On the elevator up, there was a brief moment of awkwardness when Miles almost offered László a place to stay when he learned of the renter's living arrangements, but the subject was quickly changed (again). As lunch was being ordered, László happened to start humming, prompting Miles to ask about it and László wound up singing a simple melody that impressed his companion...though the moment ended with László trying to gently turn Miles from his romantic notions about a singing prostitute. During the course of lunch, both learned a little bit more about each other--László about Miles's life in England, Miles about László's life on the streets. Talk, however, spiralled downward, and a lot László's personal issues came to light, ending with László breaking down and sobbing in Miles' arms. Though László seemed to feel better, it was only on the surface, and he wound up getting drunk as way of trying to cope with it. Not fooled by László's attempts to hide his drunkenness, Miles managed to convince him to sleep it off while they waited for dessert to arrive. After a nap that helped somewhat, their talk was (relatively speaking) back to normal. Miles eventually managed to convince László to go to the theater with him at a later date, after a suit had been made for the renter (paid for by Miles, of course). Their meeting had to end, though, as it had grown late and it was time for László's "job". Back in the red light district, László ran across Andrew Blakeney, a young nobleman who had gotten a bit lost and was in the wrong side of town. Unlike with Miles, László found that this one was amenable, and managed to persuade the somewhat reluctant Andrew to come with him to a room that was used for such encounters. When once again back out on the streets, instead of returning to his usual stand, László made his way to the opera house where he ran into Ghislain. There was a little bit of conversation before Ghislain managed to make László annoyed with him, though László's attitude did cool, enough that Ghislain managed to persuade him that they should work together for the next catch (though it did take a lot of persuasion). The next one out the opera door, as it just so happened, wound up being Valmont. There followed a dance of words and behaviors, most of what was being said and done having more than simply the obvious meaning about it. Because of the rather treacherous nature of the waltz, László wound up disliking both Ghislain AND Valmont, both of whom "ganged up" on him. Still, László did the best he could with what he had, ending the encounter as fast as possible--leaving with his pay without bothering to make any pretense of lingering or anything like that. Needing to drown out what had just occurred, László retreated to a not-so-nice bar, planning on getting a bit drunk. There was one thing he didn't account for--the presence of Mercutio. A friendly conversation was struck up, which quickly turned into a drinking contest that ended with them singing off-key and then promptly booted out of the bar. Not to be kept down by this turn of events, Mercutio and László (at Mercutio's suggestion) attempted to steal from a market cart, though this was unsuccessful thanks to the negative effect being drunk had on their coordination. They managed to escape capture, though, running until they reached the River Seine and then collapsing on the grassy bank. László, having lost the earlier drinking contest, offered himself up as the prize. This, of course, led to drunken sex on the riverbank followed by the two retiring to Mercutio's room...and a bit more of the same. Day Three The morning dawned with hangovers--bad ones, thanks to the drinking binge of the night before. It also featured László waking up in Mercutio's bed. Finding it difficult to be upset with Mercutio, László's morning-after conversation with him was a friendly, bantery one, and he parted ways quite amiably with the redhead. A bit later, in the afternoon, found László at the park taking it easy after all that had happened recently. He wasn't alone--for there was a curious little animal there known as the kitteh. Kitteh only contributed to the rentboy's good mood, making a new friend in the process. Thanks to the hour, László wound up being late for his meeting with Miles, though all was forgiven as they set out for the tailor's. After the whole business of being measured for a new suit and placing an order, the two went outside and eventually meandered their way across Paris to the Opera Populaire...and running into Mercutio. Category:Stu Category:Original Character